


Tribute

by threewalls



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Master/Servant, Strap-Ons, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Are they as you desired?"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers as such, but I'm imagining this after the original anime (not knowing how the manga/new anime finish).

"Are they as you desired?"

The dildo he brought her was uncomplicated in shape and dusky brown, the exact shade where her skin rarely saw daylight. The straps were black leather, nothing too hedonistic. Integra showed her approval by not chastising him for the choices, but she did not dress in them. Not yet. The tailoring of her suit fit like purpose.

Integra told Alucard to be naked. She had locked her office door before summoning him.

"Would you prefer male or female?" he asked, eyes slitted, his mouth a leer. Nothing she didn't expect. If she let him keep talking, he'd offer to be her dog. Options for another time, if and when she wanted them.

"Can you remember how you appeared when you were alive?"

After a moment, Alucard nodded. His clothes dissolved into shadows, writhing snakes of smoke that drew back until the only darkness remained on his head, his chest and between his legs. His skin was pale, marked with the line and mottle of scars that should have killed him. His cock was his cock, and nothing was as interesting as Alucard's eyes staring straight back at her, unblinking irises rimmed with red.

She had been concerned that he would seem somehow less without his cloak, without his clothes, but he wasn't. Not at all.

Integra circled him, tracing the path of his scars with outstretched fingertips. She told him to keep his arms by his sides, humming pleased when he did not turn to keep her in sight. She appreciated the gesture of his restraint.

"On your knees. Feet apart."


End file.
